nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:State Elections, 2012/Oceana
Oceana I should admit first that the party programs between CCPL and PNO (MCP) are very close, especially when it comes to local politics. We all know that - with the current laws - states do not have much power. Still, there are a few remarkable differences between mr. Ilava and me and some of mr. Ilava's plans are not yet known. That's why I am going to make a list which shows several of the most important PNO plans for Oceana and mainly for East Hills, which has been forgotten very often. I am very curious about the ideas of the CCPL for these plans. * PNO wants to make health care accessible for all inhabitants of our state. That's why we propose to create a separate health care center in East Hills and begin a pharmacy in Hurbanova. * Also safety is one of our concerns. We can see that East Hills is definitely a bit underdeveloped when it comes to this issue. There should be a small police and fire brigade station in the hamlet to ensure for the safety of the civilians living there. * Education is very important. We support the creation of a library in East Hills. * Overbanken should be our new Hotel North. PNO thinks that it would be best to create a bungalow park there, where people can rent a small house for the weekend to get rid of all the stress they get at their jobs. * The Emerald Railway should be reopened in order to connect Hurbanova directly to Train Village (via Overbanken - East Hills - Clave Rock). * We want to construct a harbor south of Hurbanova. Earlier plans for the construction of a harbor were presented for the Millstreet, and later, for the Newport plan, but none of them were done. A harbor will revitalise the fishing industry, create a new commercial dimension in Hurbanova's economy and will make transportation service easier; creating more jobs. * Lastly, we want to close the Zlate Mine. Falling production rates have caused the mine to be a postponement for the workers. They now get their payments while it does not create money. It would be better to transfer these mineworkers to the Lovian State Mine. Bart K (talk) 15:03, September 21, 2012 (UTC) :* . Well, as long as the health care center is small, I'm sure there is nothing wrong with it. The pharmacy is already planned. :* . I'm not sure whether states have the power to set up police stations, but a fire brigade in East Hills - if it's voluntary - is a good idea. :* . Looks like needless duplication. There already is a library in Hurbanova. Creating a separate second library will only mean that it will be a smaller version of the Hurbanova library, which does not add any value. :* . Though I agree with the basics of your plan, I'm not sure whether the entire area should become a holiday destination. I personally think it would be better to turn it into a new neighborhood (which would make Hurbanova a city). considering the housing shortage in Oceana. :* . The costs for rebuilding this railroad are immense. Our state will never get profit from it. It would be better to create a better bus line. Also, a tunnel should be constructed through the Emeralds from East Hills to Clave Rock, violating a natural park. :* . Under the condition that the harbor is not created south of Hurbanova. If it was created there, it would mean we lost precious agricultural grounds and a road should be constructed through the Oceana Wall. It would be better to create it either at Slowane or Overbanken-East. :* . I'm afraid this is not our field of work. Zlate Mining and Hurbanovan Mining (the former owner of the LSM) merged as Eastwood Mining in 2009. This was done to ensure the survival of the Zlate Mine as a company. However, at the time it was unknown how little productivity there would be in the Zlate Mine. Eastwood Mining is the company that is responsible for both mines - and though I agree we should put some pressure on them - they are the only one able to shut down one - or two - of the mines. :--OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:13, September 22, 2012 (UTC) ::*It has been planned for a very long time. Why didn't you do it? I like the work you do for Oceana, but there is no progress. You are active, but not actively envolved in the state politics. ::*People, including younger children, have to travel miles to go to the nearest library. This is not about needless duplication, this is about useful education. ::*I'm not pro turning Hurbanova into a city. Everybody knows it as 'dedin' (or town). Megalomania is the last thing we need in Oceana right know. ::*I agree that there is a price tag to it but buses are more polluting than trains. Also: there is no need to lay a two-rail track as you proposed earlier. Simply creating inlets in the rail would already be an efficient way to use the track two ways. ::*North of Hurbanova is not practical for the reason that ships would have to go upstream in the Hurbanova River. You were just talking about precious nature in the Emeralds: there is a forest here... Slowane is also agricultural grounds and we would not have to demolish the Oceana Wall. Take a look at the cadastral maps: there is already a big road running there and the wall is absent for a few hundred meters on that spot. ::*Aren't you the owner of Eastwood Mining? In that case I'm sure you can do more than you are doing right now. Bart K (talk) 16:12, September 22, 2012 (UTC) :::*Hahah, to be honest, I forgot it was planned :P And there ís progress. Oceana currently is one of our most active states and that's what I like it to be. Considering your activity level in Lovia, I'd say you're not even as active in Lovia as I am in Oceana. Though of course, in Mäöres you're the most active user and I appreciate that :P :::*Well, isn't that what your railway is meant for? Anyway, East Hills is packed when it comes to businesses and stuff. We need more inhabitants, not more DCDCDC-buildings. :::*It will still be a known as dedin, but - in a legal sense - it'll be a city. Hurbanova needs more housing possibilities and not more campings. To remind you: we already have two of that. Also, Hotel North has been rebuilt (though smaller in size and the page not yet updated). To me building a third camping (and sixth (?) "sleeping shop") sounds like megalomania! :::*Indeed, busses are more polluting than trains. But... the construction of a new railroad - the old surviving fragments are all rusty and useless - will mean enormous transportation costs (by truck: there's your pollution) and enormous safety problems. Lots of the dynamite-blown rockfaces are very unstable; that's another cost. I'll say it again: put the stress on more bus lines that run all across Oceana. :::*Yeah.. If we'd move it even higher north you would not hit anything as the airfield is way more land-inward. :::*Woop :P Just found out: I used to be the owner of Hurbanova Mining, but after the merge, Ben became owner. Thereafter he left and he left all his belongings to you; which technically makes you the owner :P :::Hahaha, it's getting a nice debate though :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:01, September 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::*Still, it is important that a governor should remember his tasks. ::::*This seems to contradict with what you said earlier. You say Oceana needs more housing accomodations while East Hills needs more inhabitants? I think there currently is a very good balance and all we need is more facilities. Not more residential areas. ::::*Why is it megalomania? The three campings all lie in different areas of the state. ::::*I have not yet seen a well drawn out plan for your bus lines yet. My plan is clear: Hurbanova - Overbanken - East Hills - Clave Rock - Train Village. What is your plan? ::::*But you would have to get ride of the dunes if you want to create it north of Overbanken. Or build it before the dunes. ::::*Nice of you to let me know :P I'll change it after the elections to make sure the governor - if that's you, me or somebody else, agrees. Bart K (talk) 13:11, September 23, 2012 (UTC) :::::*Hahaha, alright :P :::::*Both are true. Overall, there is a housing shortage, but East Hills is the exception to the rule. Facilities like libraries are not going to increase the population; active campaigning will. :::::*Because the camping will cover a huge area: an entire neighborhood area. :::::*Similar, but the bus can also reach the smaller hamlets in the North. :::::*I think we can find a solution for this one :P :::::*Haahah :P :::::--OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:12, September 23, 2012 (UTC) ::::::*How could there be a housing shortage in Oceana if East Hills is practically empty? I remember active campaigning in places like Train Village but still they were not filled. How would you like to accomplish that by active campaigning? ::::::*It will be a bungalow park and not a caravan-tent camp, so indeed it will cover some extra area. ::::::*Please be more precise: are new roads necessary? Are you also going to connect East Hills with Clave Rock? (this should also be discussed with our Sylvanian colleagues) ::::::*Than we agree on this as well :) ::::::Bart K (talk) 13:18, September 24, 2012 (UTC) :::::::*Well, people don't want to live in East Hills because it lacks the cultural value Hurbanova has. We should concentrate on this (=campaigning). Overall, there still is a housing shortage (in Hurbanova). :::::::*Why should it cover an entire neighborhood? That's more than a general chalet renting company... :::::::*The bus lines have not been updated since they were created (in 2008!). Therefore, we should focus on that first. We have to do the bus anyway, so doing an extra train service as well will only be time consuming. :::::::--OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:27, September 24, 2012 (UTC)